GFT Songs And Other Randomly Selected Kjiggers
by Abbika-Rose-Writers
Summary: A collection of songs that are, in some parallel universe, related to HP and the Green Flame Torch. Or not.
1. Quidditch Boi

**Note: **The word Kjigger is a crazy kjigger that I made up. I use it frequently and psychotically. Be Warned! Lol. Oh and if you actually want to understand any of this, you MUST read Emily's and my other fic, Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch. ALL of these songs are relevant to and dependant on that fic!

**Avril**** Lavigne   
Skater Boi**

**Quidditch**** Boi**

He was a guy, she was a witch

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was too young, she'd never stay

What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well.

But all of her friends, stuck up their noses

They had a problem with his Quidditch robes.

He was a Quidditch boy, she said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face, but she was so out of place

She needed to find where she belonged.

Five years from now, she sits at home

Thinking 'bout the past, she's all alone.

She turns on TV, guess who she sees

Quidditch boy flyin' on QTV.

She owls her friends, they already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show.

She tags along and stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a Quidditch boy, she said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's got Quidditch fame, flyin' in all the games

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now.

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be.

There is more that meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a guy, and I'm just a witch

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard

How we rock each other's world.

I'm with the Quidditch boy, I said see ya later boy

I'll meet you here after the show

I'll be at our old school, singing the song we wrote

About a witch you used to know. 

---

**A/N:** Ok, so this is the first song that I am posting here (I being Remick again). If you can believe it, it actually is relevant to the plot of Emily's and my Fic, Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch. The first gal is Cho Chang. The guy is obviously Harry, lol. I'll leave it up to you to guess who the gal singing the song is. Hint: She turns up in Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch!

So basically Cho and Harry fall for eachotha, They break it off, and -INSERT NAME HERE- pops in and she and Harry hit it off immediately.

Anyone got a guess as to who -INSERT NAME HERE- is?


	2. If We Had A Million Sickles

****

Note: All of these songs are parodies of real songs. I didn't really make any of them ('cause if I had then I'd be rich, lol) just edited the lyrics. All of these songs are in some way relevant to the FanFic Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch, by Abbika-Rose-Writers, or me and Emily.

Barenaked Ladies

If I Had A Million Dollars

If We Had A Million Sickles

If we had a million sickles

(If we had a million sickles)

We'd buy a big house

(We would buy a big house)

  
If we had a million sickles

(If we had a million sickles)

We'd buy furniture for that house

(Maybe a charmed chair that'll fetch the paper)

  
If we had a million sickles

(If we had a million sickles)

We'd buy an enchanted car

(A nice flying automobile)

If we had a million sickles we'd hex Malfoy . . .

  
If we had a million sickles

We'd build a de-gnomer in our yard

If we had a million sickles

We'd force Ron to help, it wouldn't be hard

If we had a million sickles

Maybe we could put our dear brother Percy in there

(Wouldn't that be fabulous)

  
If we had a million sickles

(If we had a million sickles)

We'd buy 'Mione a house elf

(But not a real house elf, that's cruel)

If we had a million sickles

(If we had a million sickles)

We'd buy Hagrid a pet

(Like a chimaera or a nundu)

  
If we had a million sickles

(If we had a million sickles)

We'd buy Lord Voldie's remains

(All them crazy evil dude bones)

  
If we had a million sickles we'd hex Malfoy . . .

  
If we had a million sickles

We wouldn't have to walk to the joke shop

If we had a million sickles

We'd take a flying rug 'cause it ain't legal

If we had a million sickles

We wouldn't have to eat mum's dinners

  
But we would eat mum's dinners

Of course we would, we'd just eat more

And buy really expensive dessert with it

That's right, all the fanciest canary creams

Mmmmmm

  
If we had a million sickles

(If we had a million sickles)

We'd buy Harry a haircut

(But not a real haircut, that's cruel)

  
If we had a million sickles

(If we had a million sickles)

We'd create some art

(If pudding splashed on walls is art)

  
If we had a million sickles

(If we had a million sickles)

We'd buy Ginny a clabbert

(Haven't you always wanted a clabbert?)

  
If we had a million sickles we'd hex Malfoy . . .

  
If we had a million sickles, If we had a million sickles

If we had a million sickles, If we had a million sickles

We'd be rich.

*

****

A/N: Ok, Remick here again. Now this is one of my fave songs. It rox! I suggest you go find the real lyrics and read 'em. My rendition doesn't do this brilliant song justice. This song doesn't really have anything to do with HP and the GFT, but I thought it was funny, although the part about You-Know-Who's remains is a tad weird. This sung by Fred and George. I tried to mention a lot of the other HP characters but only got a few in.

As for your guesses as to who was the gal in the other song, you were all wrong! Lol. That's probably my fault, cuz me and Emily haven't written enough for you to have been able to guess who Harry likes. Eh well.

Oh, and by the by, I particularly enjoyed reading Kristina/TheRoseOfGrey's review. If you go over and read my reviews for all of Siri Lupin's fics, you'll see why I can relate to Kristina. So, R&R and go read any fics you can get your paws on by Siri Lupin!


	3. Just Like You

****

Note: This song has not been changed in any way. I thought it fit in just the way it was.

****

Three Day Grace

Just Like You

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were sitting beside me  
Your were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were sitting beside me  
Your were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to  
  
You thought you were sitting beside me  
Your were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

*

****

A/N: Ok, so this is another of my fave songs, by Three Day Grace, and I think that it resembles Draco Malfoy's relationship with his dear ole dad. His father wants him to be a Deathie and serve Lord What's-His-Face but he doesn't particularly want to. You can flame all you want, but this is what I think and in my fic this is how it happens! Lol. Well, C y'all later!


	4. My Immortal

****

Note: This is another unchanged song.

****

Evanescence

My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

*

****

A/N: This song is yet another one of my favorites of all time, and it symbolises Abby's feelings on her mother. I dunno if you've clued onto what happened but it'll become a major key to the plot, so if you didn't quite get it, don't worry, it'll come up again later.

Well, bye, I'll get more songs up soon!

Remick


	5. Give Up The Grudge

_REPLIES ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!! This is why Remick usually writes. Some of you guessed for the Quidditch Boi kjigger, YOU ALL FAILED!!!   
  
Dragonfires - Kinda, sorta, most of it :)  
  
ab101 - Oo looks like me during math, or social, or science, or any thing school...  
  
JBBD - NO!!! but you get half a virtual cookie. Come on... higher...higher...JUMP!!!  
  
RoseOfGrey - YOU ROCK!!! but now you got me to do it. See Dragonfire's and ab101's review replies.  
  
CelticGirl264 - WRONG O! nice try.  
  
Vizalindruidess - no,no.  
  
Princess-Perfect - THANKS!!!!!!!   
  
Siri Lupin - ha,you were wrong. And it did work the first time, they take 24 hours to show remember.  
  
Sorry if they got short, I'm tired, and my head hurts. Read GFT and EA, don't forget to review them!  
  
PS: Recheck GFT, chpt one. Hint: The girl has brown/blond hair, is Canadian, the coolest one there..._

That is according to Emily at least. I, the marvelous Remick, had to check her replies to reviews for spelling and grammar, sigh. Hopefully they make more sense then they did before, lol. Anyhoodles, I was bored so I edited parts of this song to make it HP Compatible. Read it, review, flame, rant, rave…do I care? No. Just so long as you review, I'm fine. : D

Also, I appologise for the incongruencies with the font. Too lazy to fix it, too tired to care. ****

**Gob**

**Give Up The Grudge**

Don't make me listen to the stupid WWN  
The words skippin' and repeatin' never reaching the end  
I know your bitchin' and complainin' like you got it so tough  
We're sick of all your cryin' will you ever shut up  
  
So keep bleeding your fake blood 'til no one even sees it  
If that's the best you can make up, at least act like you mean it  
  
Give up the grudge, you better shut your mouth  
Why you gotta judge everybody but yourself  
Take a look around, there ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser but at least I'm not alone  
  
Your broomstick wont fly, yeah that's a cryin' shame  
I guess 90 galleons a year buys nothing but complaints  
The people in my neighborhood don't think that I'm a threat  
The Ministry is corrupted, they get people in debt

So keep bleeding your fake blood 'til no one even sees it  
If that's the best you can make up, at least act like you mean it  
  
Give up the grudge, you better shut your mouth  
Why you gotta judge everybody but yourself  
Take a look around, there ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser but at least I'm not alone   
  
Give up the grudge, you better shut your mouth  
Why you gotta judge everybody but yourself  
Take a look around, there ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser but at least I'm not alone

**A/N:** Well, that's that. Basically, I altered it to be about Muggle born witches and wizards being underestimated by purebloods, while the pathetic Ministry just sits in people's pocket, getting more corrupted by the minute. Don't bother asking about the 90 galleons a year bit, I have no idea how much that equates to, just pretend it's a lot, 'kay?

Night! -Remick/Abby-


	6. The Guy All The Witches Want

**Note:** This one doesn't really relate to any FanFic, just about a Canadian witch who falls in love with Remus J. Lupin. It can be compatible with HP and the Green Flame Torch, though.

**Bowling For Soup**

**The Girl All The Bad Guys Want**

**The Guy All The Witches Want**

8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a guy a little smarter than me  
His name is Remus, he's a bookworm and a werewolf  
He wears Hogwarts robes, but I'm not quite sure who he is  
  
And when he walks  
All the moon shines and the wild wolves howl  
But he doesn't notice me  
  
Cause he's watchin' Quidditch  
Prankin' all the Slytherins  
Tearin' through the library  
Stack of books in his hands  
  
It's like a Muggle movie  
He's lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be

screamin', "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably  
Tryin' to get the guy all the witches want  
'Cause he's the guy all the witches want  
  
He lives in Britain and I come from Canada  
His room's full of books about magic and complete mayhem  
He says he's fine on his own and doesn't need our help  
He'll never know that I'm completely falling for him  
  
And when he walks  
All the moon shines and the wild wolves howl  
But he'll never notice me  
  
Cause he's watchin' Quidditch  
Prankin' all the Slytherins  
Tearin' through the library  
Stack of books in his hands  
  
He likes 'em with some knowledge  
Zonko's joke coupons  
Flyin' on a broomstick  
What does love mean to a wolf?  
  
It's like a Muggle movie  
He's lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin', "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably  
Tryin' to get the guy all the witches want  
He's the guy all the witches want

He's the guy all the witches want

He's the guy all the witches want

There he goes again  
With tired eyes, and a lined, sad face  
He stole my heart, I wanna be sedated  
I never thought of him as tainted  
  
Now I'm watchin' Quidditch  
Tryin' to get the Slytherins  
Tearin' through the library  
Stack of books in my hands

I ain't got no knowledge  
And I ain't got no joke coupons  
All I got's a heartache…

A heartache...a heartache……  
  
It's like a Muggle movie  
He's lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the guy all the witches want  
  
He's the guy all the witches want  
He's the guy all the witches want  
He's the guy all the witches want  
He's the guy all the witches want  
(There he goes again)  
He's the guy all the witches want  
He's the guy all the witches want  
(There he goes again)  
He's the guy all the witches want  
He's the guy all the witches want

**A/N:** Lol, his is just a hilarious song, you should go look up the actual lyrics for it. Bowling For Soup is an awesome band. I changed it from being about Nona, the rocker with a nose ring, to Remus, the bookworm and werewolf. Funny, hey?

This does relate remotely to the FF, HPatGFT. Who was the Canadian that fell in love with Remus? Who was their daughter who later on went back to Britain to annoy the heck out of all the teachers? Read the Fic and find out, or make random guesses that make no sense!

Bye, lol! Remick/Abby


	7. Whiskey Lullaby

A/N: This is the original lyrics, but I just think it would work for Lily & Jameswere suicidal... kind of depressing, but its a really good song. Its country, finally. It's a duet, the first half {before the first La la la's} is the boy, and the last half is the girl. The La la la's are sang together. So, here we go...  
  
She put him out  
  
Like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
  
She broke his heart.  
  
He spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
  
We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time  
  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,  
  
Until the night.  
  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
  
And finally drank away her memory  
  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees   
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
  
With a note that said 'I'll love her 'til I die.'  
  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la.  
  
The rumors flew,  
  
But nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
  
For years and years.  
  
She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,  
  
Until the night.  
  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
  
And finally drank away his memory  
  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la...  
  
A/N: YAY! My first song choice! The music video is sad. Hopefully I can update soon, my party's coming up, and in August I'm going on vacation for a while. So Remick will be in control for about two weeks, AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IT WILL BE THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!!! SHE AND HER MALFOY-LOVING SLYTHERIN FOLLOWERS WILL CONTROLL ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! Eh, I'll try and get on once. I'm going down to San Diego, and this is my first time out of Canada, so any suggestions on where to go, review and say!!! Don't forget to mention how much you HATE Malfoy... oops... did I put that???   
  
Read Fool for Love by Emmylou, and join G.E.T. D.U.D. It rill soon be a real group. I'll have a link on my bio, 'cause I'm helping organize it. For more info, review and or e-mail me! 


	8. READ!

Hello faithful readers, Emily here. Remick and I are going to be gone until September, so we will not be able to update our fics. So please forgive us and make up your own stuff for a while!

**And to MiSSxMELON: Hope you got my reply!**

**_Emily_ **


End file.
